Rotary piston and cylinder devices can take the form of an internal combustion engine, or a compressor such as a supercharger or fluid pump, or as an expander such as a steam engine or turbine replacement, and as a positive displacement device.
A rotary piston and cylinder device comprises a rotor and a stator, the stator at least partially defining an annular chamber/cylinder space, the rotor may be in the form of a ring, and the rotor comprising at least one piston which extends from the rotor into the annular cylinder space, in use the at least one piston is moved circumferentially through the annular cylinder space on rotation of the rotor relative to the stator, the rotor being sealed relative to the stator, and the device further comprising cylinder space shutter means which is capable of being moved relative to the stator to a closed position in which the shutter means partitions the annular cylinder space, and to an open position in which the shutter means permits passage of the at least one piston, the cylinder space shutter means comprising a shutter disc.
We have devised improved sealing arrangements for such devices.